1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape measures and more specifically it relates to a tape measure system for efficiently marking a measured object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tape measures have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional tape measure is comprised of a housing containing a recoil unit and a flexible tape measure that is dispensed from and stored within the housing by the recoil unit. One problem with conventional tape measures is that they do not provide a convenient system for marking a measured object. Another problem with conventional tape measures is that they are difficult to control the recoil of the tape measure.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently marking a measured object. Conventional tape measures do not provide a convenient system for marking a measured object and also are inconvenient for controlling the recoil velocity of a tape measure.
In these respects, the tape measure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently marking a measured object.